


Plot Twists & Jilted Lovers

by canisbaileyilupus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Gay Character, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisbaileyilupus/pseuds/canisbaileyilupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are forced to attend a Supernatural convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why do we gotta go to these things?” Dean growled angrily as he parked Baby in the parking lot of a hotel. He could hear the chatter of fans as they walked into the front doors of the hotel, the cold air a little chillier outside than inside. 

“Look, Demian and Barnes invited us to come here.” Sam pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons before lifting it up to his ear. “Hey, were here. Where are you guys? Yeah? Okay. See you in 5.” Sam hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

“How the hell did they find us?” Dean aggressively opened Baby’s trunk and removed the two duffle bags.

“They still have our cards with our numbers on them.” Dean rolled his eyes as Sam closed the impala’s trunk and headed towards the hotel.

Becky stood against the double doors and spotted Sam’s perfect wavy locks flowing against the winter wind. “SAM?!” She shouted.

Sam flinched. “Shit, hide me.” Dean turned and saw Becky running towards them and immediately got protective.

“Becky, leave Sam alone. We’ve told you plenty of times about this. Stop harassing my little brother.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. I know how you get with Sam. I love him and I know he deserves tons of the love I have.” Becky pressed her palms against her chest over her heart. I promise I’ll keep my distance this weekend.“ Becky stood cowardly in front of the Winchester brothers.

"Good. I’m keeping an eye on you, _Becky._ ” Dean gave the insane female the look that would scare an angel.

Becky frolicked away towards her group of fangirls wearing Sam shirts and giggling about Sam.

Dean cleared his throat. “She’s gone now dude. So where do we meet the guys?”

Sam began walking towards the hotel doors. “Demian and Barnes said to meet them at the bar which is just inside the lobby.”

As soon they entered the hotel, the lobby was filled with cosplayers, most of them dressed like Sam and Dean, some as Bobby and even Crowley. 

“These people always freak me out.” Dean whispered to Sam. It gave Dean a shiver down his spine. Oddly, no one was dressed as Cas and he was grateful for that.

“Guys, over here!” Demian was sitting on a bar chair, Barnes next to him drinking a beer. Sam sprinted to them and took a seat next to Barnes and Dean sat next to Demian. 

“Hey guys. How have you been? Oh, I ordered a beer for you guys.” Demian smiled as Dean took the drink.

“Thanks, we’ve been the same." 

"So, what’s the deal? Why’d you call us up here?” Sam asked Barnes. He gave Sam a gesture pointing away from his partner and Dean.

“Well, it’s a surprise.” Barnes smiled excitedly at Sam. “I’m proposing to Demian.” Sam smiled and patted the gay male on the shoulder.

“That’s awesome. So what’s it got to do with us?”

Sam leaned into Barnes as he whispered the plan. No one expected this.

“So, how are you guys enjoying the convention?” Demian asked Dean.

“I hate these things to be honest. We already ran into Becky, which Sam and I are creeped out by.” Demian laughed.

“Yeah, figured as much. The books explain Becky insanely well.” Dean looked at Demian.

“Wait, he still continued to write books?” Dean called the bartender over.

“What can I get you sir?” The bartender asked.

“Hit me with something strong.”

“You got it.”

Demian chuckled. “Yeah, I just can’t believe we really met you guys and the entire story was real. I mean, he really wrote us in the books and he didn’t even know us.”

The bartender brought over a few shots of tequila with vodka and Dean chugged them down. “Damn that’s good!” Dean shouted.

Barnes and Sam walked back to the bar. “You guys ready to go to some panels?”

Dean stood up. “As ready as I’ll ever be." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnes is planning something for Demian.

Dean couldn’t stomach the way everyone acted. Some fans dressed as Sam passed Dean with a smile, while he gave an uncomfortable smile back to them. Sam patted his back.

“Hey, if you wanna go back to the car and get some air, you can. I’m not keeping you hear.” Sam looked at his brother, giving him a worried look.

“Nah, I can do this. I just hate seeing people dressed like us, it bothers me.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, wiping sweat from his skin and trying to flatten the hairs on the back of his neck that were standing on end.

Barnes nudged Sam, giving him a wide grin. “We’re here.” They arrived at a desk, writing down names on a sheet of paper. Sam’s eyes guided to the sheet, with the words ‘cosplay contest’.

“Wait, what are you doing, Barnes?” Sam grabbed the gay male’s shoulder. 

“Well, I’m signing you guys up for the costume contest. We could never pull it off and might as well it be you than others. It is you guys afterall.” Sam rolled his eyes at Barnes.

“Dean’s not gonna be happy about this.” Sam looked over his shoulder, his eyes focusing on Demian and Dean giggling about something.

As Sam started to walk towards the other men, Barnes stopped him. “Hey wait, I need to talk to you about that thing.” Sam shook his head and turned to face him.

“What is it?” Sam stared at Barnes.

“I’m guessing you forgot our plan.” Sam gave Barnes a confused expression, but a second passed and he nodded.

“Oh. Well, can I tell Dean about it? He’d be upset that I’m keeping secrets.” Barnes shifted his eyes from Sam to his feet. 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt. I just don’t want Demian finding out. It’s supposed to be a surprise.” Sam nodded and patted Barnes on the shoulder.

“Well, everything is gonna be fine. You’ll see." 

Sam walked towards Dean, signalling to step away for a private talk.

Demian grabbed Barnes hand. "Hey there, did you sign us up for the contest?” Barnes smiled at his boyfriend.

“No, I signed them up. Figured you know, they are the characters. They’d win it for sure. Plus, they’re a little insulted that other people are dressing like them.” Barnes smiled as he looked down at Demian. The shorter male puckered his lips, receiving a kiss in return. 

“Ain’t this cute?” Dean interrupted the private moment and Demian chuckled a bit.

“So, what are we doing now?” Sam asked.

Barnes pulled out a schedule he had in his back pocket. “Well, I was thinking we could go to the homoerotic subtext panel. It’s my favorite and they add new stuff every year. Since the new books came out.” Demian snorted, causing Barnes to smile.

Dean sighed, annoyed. “Wait, so he seriously made more? What’s in them about me?”

“Yeah, I told you this at the bar. And that’s a surprise, my friend.” Demian looked at Dean’s eyes, showing the truth in them.

Demian shifted his eyes to Barnes, then back to Dean. Dean looked between them. “What?”

Sam gave a confused look. “Did I miss something here?”

Demian waved his hand at the boys. “Nevermind. The panels starts soon, lets go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homoerotic Subtext of Supernatural. Castiel shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so much fun to write this chapter!

As they entered the panel room, most of the seats were filled up. Barnes and Demian groaned. “We’re never gonna be able to see from back here.”

There were seats in the last row, enough for the four of them to sit together. Barnes and Demian sat together at the end of the row, while Sam sat next to the couple, Dean sitting between Sam and an empty seat. 

The room was noisy, many people were dressed up as Sam and Dean. Dean look a look around, noticing a white screen on the wall, and a projector presenting the panels title on it.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a few people walked up to the front. “Hello everyone! Welcome to Homoerotic Subtext of Supernatural, my name is Candice and this is my friend, Grace.” Candice pointed to her friend on her left. Candice was dressed as a female version of Dean, while Grace was dressed as a female version of Sam. 

“Now, I see some new faces this year. And we do have new stuff to talk about. Welcome, new faces.” Grace shouted. The room suddenly was awkwardly quiet. They women didn’t have microphones so they had to yell.

“The first segment we’ll be talking about is Dean and his feelings throughout the new books, after Dean went to Hell. Everyone knows the angel that saved him, right?”

The audience shouted yes. Dean wiped his forehead. Sam looked at Dean, noticing his nervousness.

“Candice began speaking. "When Dean and Castiel spend time together, we can tell that while they aren’t talking to each other, the writing is crafted to seem like a very intense and emotional roller coaster. Anyone have any idea why?” A young male raised his hand. “Yes?”

“The reason they connected was because Dean has issues with trust and faith while Castiel had faith in his father even though he was never there.” The two women in the front smile.

“That’s a good one.” Dean began to fidget in his chair. He didn’t want his brother to listen to this, let alone the guys. he grew incredibly uncomfortable, feeling his chest start to hurt. Sam looked at his brother.

“You okay, man?” Dean felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Dean, its okay. Just take a deep breath. Slowly let it out.” Sam tried to calm Dean down.

“I’m fine. I just had an anxiety attack, I’m cool now.” Dean said. Sam nodded and faced forward to listen again.

“Our theory is they connect during an emotional time for Dean. Castiel knew nothing about human emotion while Dean had too much emotion. Castiel saved Dean from Hell and Dean tried so hard to figure out what it was that took him out of Hell. He even went to a psychic whom got her eyes burnt out. Tragic.” The two women rambled about Dean and Castiels family life, showing similarities and differences on the projector.

Then, the slide changed to something Dean was ignoring since he met Cas. 

“It’s time to get to the part of Dean’s feelings for Cas and Castiel’s feelings for Dean. Or as we call it, ‘The Profound Bond.’”

Dean cleared his throat and gritted his teeth in silence. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Grace spoke first. “I’ll begin with reading a section from one of the books.” Dean put his head in his hands, dreading this moment, wishing they didn’t have to be there. “Dean looked out the window, a face of worry across his eyes. He sworn he had seen that familiar face, standing right outside the motel window. He could feel the heartbreak again. The everloving pain in his heart. Dean wanted to weep, holding it in as Sam stood up, asking him what happened.

"Dean looked around the window, feeling the tears come up. 'I thought I saw something.’ His throat felt tight, as if he was going to let himself cry.

"Sam looked out the window, then back at Dean. 'What did you see?’

"With the strength Dean had left in his broken soul, he said, 'I thought I saw… Cas.’”

 Grace closed the book, placing a piece of paper to save her place. Candice changed the slide. “Each time the books stated Dean and Castiel looking into each other’s eyes, the writing also states the emotion being felt between the celestial being and the human. Dean stands his ground, acting as the big man and in charge.” Candice offensively acted as a gorilla, showing her biceps. “But with Castiel, he also stands tall, puffing out his chest and staring directly as Dean’s soul. Even though Cas is in a vessel, he is still only looking at Dean’s soul. Angels aren’t supposed to see human bodies, as it was written in angel lore.” A flutter of wings surprised Dean, and as he turned to see what the sound came from, his angel Castiel sat right beside him. 

“Cas? What are you doing here?” Dean gave a confused look to the angel.

“I heard you were in distress. What’s going on?” Cas laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Sit with me and pay attention to this presentation.” Dean facepalmed as the women continued to speak.

Grace spoke again. “Does anyone want to discuss how Castiel might be feeling in the beginning?” A hand was raised from the back of the room.

Dean turned to see Castiel raise his hand.  _Well looks like I’m toast_. Dean thought to himself.

“Yes, you in the back row.” Castiel stood up.

“In the beginning, the angel doesn’t know anything about human emotions and when he was allowed to enter his vessel, he was bombarded with new things he had never learned about humans before. He didn’t know they could be frightened at even the littlest of things. He didn’t know people didn’t believe in angels or God. He did know one thing. He saved Dean Winchester from Hell. And when he announced it to his brothers and sisters, he was known as a hero. But none of the other angels knew how he felt when he laid his hand on the human he saved.” Grace and Candice looked at each other, blushing.

“Wow, we saw it pretty much the same way, just not as powerful. It’s like you lived it or something.” Graced chuckled. “You may sit down now.” Castiel sat back in his chair.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the awkward tension sitting next to him. “Is that really Castiel?” Demian whispered to Sam. The tall male nodded.

They continued explaining their relationship until the last few minutes of te panel. “We’re almost out of time so we’ll conclude with this final statement.”

Grace turned off the projector as Candice cleared her throat and stood presentably in front of the crowd. “Even though Dean does not say anything, we all know he has feelings. Even though he is but a character, Grace and I respect his feelings and his beliefs as if he were a real person. None of this is from opinion, as it is all stated clearly inbetween the lines. Thank you for coming to our panel. Have a wonderful rest of the convention and see you next year!” Everyone claps and cheers before exiting the room.

“That was interesting. What now?” Sam asked Barnes and Demian.

“Well, its about time we grab some lunch. Do you guys wanna hang out in our room? We’ve got wifi.”

Sam’s eyes lit up. “That sounds pretty good, what about you Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “As long as I can get my double bacon cheeseburger, I’ll be fine.”

“I’d like a burger as well.” Castiel stated.

When they arrived at the local diner, Dean shouted. “Son of a bitch.”

Everyone turned to see the sign the door. “SORRY OUT OF BURGERS”

“Let’s just get food from the hotel. I’m sure they’re stocked with meat. Since the local diners are all out.” Demian chuckled, trying to cheer up Dean.

When they arrived at the hotel room, Demian opened the doors while Sam placed the two duffle bags on the floor under the table. “Alright, Barnes, you order from the menu. Sam, Dean, and Castiel? You can make yourselves comfortable. I gotta take a leak.” Demian rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Sam pulled out his laptop and sat at the table, while Dean took off his shoes and laid on the empty bed. Castiel walked to a chair and sat in it, not knowing what to do.

A few minutes later, Demian walked out, asking Dean if he could talk to him.

“What’s up?” Dean asked.

“What do you mean what’s up? I can tell when someone is pretending.” Demian nudged Dean’s arm.

“What do you mean 'faking’? I’m not faking anything.” Dean argued.

Demian gave him a suggestive look, then looking at Castiel before returning his gaze to Dean.

“Wait, you think that-” Demian nodded. “No, its not like that.” Demian continued giving him am 'I don’t believe you’ stare. Dean swallowed.

“Don’t tell Sam. I haven’t thought about it, its just sort of there.” Dean whispered. Demian smiled.

“I knew it.” Demian said. “I knew you had the hots for Cas. Well, anyone who’s ever read the books knew.” Demian acted like a school girl.

“whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean? You’re telling me Carver wrote personal stuff in those books?” Dean grew furious. 

“Yeah, if you want I can let you read them. I always have them handy on my laptop.” Demian replied. Dean didn’t know what to think.

“This ain’t no picnic, let me see.” Barnes hung up the hotel room phone. “Alright. Food’ll be here in an hour. I’m gonna have a shower.”

Demian instantly grabbed his underwear as well as Barnes from their suitcase and headed into the bathroom with Barnes. Sam ignored them as he continued blogging and looking at Supernatural sites.

Castiel continued to sit awkwardly in the chair in the corner of the room. Every so often, he would look out the window before returning his gaze to Dean whom was sitting on the bed reading a Supernatural book on Demian’s laptop.

Dean wiped his forehead with anger and frustration. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. Chuck really didn’t leave anything out at all. Dean skimmed to parts where he was alone or if he was thinking. Literally every thought he had about Cas was there, except some of the explicit dreams and thoughts, but pretty much everything was written down. Dean gave a flustered sigh and cleared his throat.

Demian and Barnes exited the bathroom, fresh from the shower and clothed. Demian sat with Dean. “Did you read it?” Dean shoved Demian’s laptop at him.

“Yeah, I read it. One of these days, I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind.” Demian chuckled.

“You know it ain’t so bad. Maybe you’ll be less moody than you usually are.” Demian nudged Dean’s elbow. A knock was heard at the door, breaking the silence. Sam wasn’t paying attention. He had his headphones in, listening to some video on YouTube. Dean knocked the table, disturbing Sam’s attention.

After lunch, they headed back to the convention downstairs. It was getting close to the adult panels, which Demian favored while Barnes preferred the kinder family friendly panels. They parted ways, agreeing to meet up again at the bar afterwards. Dean decided to stay out of the panel rooms and chill at the bar. Sam was interested in a panel on some mythical creatures so he left the group as well. Castiel, however, stuck to Dean like glue.

Dean sat at the bar, ordering a beer. “So, what was up with you at that panel?” Dean asked, looking at the blue eyes he enjoyed staring at.

“I have no idea.” Castiel looked at his hands, both of them tangled together like a nest. As Dean’s beer arrived, Castiel ordered a beer as well. Dean took a swig of it, parched from the long day. The angel didn’t know what to say about the speech he made. Maybe it was his human vessel getting the best of him, he wasn’t sure. No one ever explained to him about being in a vessel and what side effects came with it. Not to mention all the times he’s been brought back from the dead mercifully. Castiel’s beer arrived a few moments later, allowing him to drink comfortably next to his favorite human.

No one spoke a word the entire time the rest of the group was gone. Demian and Barnes showed up first, Sam being a little late to the bar. They chatted about the panels they went to while Dean continued to drink beers until he was too tired to be around other people.

“I’m gonna hit the hay guys.” Dean stood up and stretched.

“Alright. Oh hey Dean. They signed us up for the costume contest tomorrow and prep started at 10 so you want me to get you up so we have time for breakfast?” Sam asked, tapping Dean’s arm.

“Sure, you are my personal alarm clock tomorrow. See ya.” Dean waved goodbye as he walked to the elevator. Castiel followed behind him. 

“You know, you don’t have to follow me, you can stay with them and stuff. You’ve been stuck to me since that panel.” Dean’s hand created friction on the back of his neck, trying to relax his muscles.

“It’s quite alright, Dean.” They entered the elevator. It was still kind of early in the night so no one entered the elevator with them. “I’m not interested in these things either." 

When Dean and Cas arrived at the room, Dean grabbed his pajamas and hopped into the shower. Afterwards, he laid in bed trying to sleep. Cas was just sitting in the corner chair like he was earlier. Dean tossed and turned, trying to sleep but Cas made him feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, Cas started to hum a song he remembered Dean’s mother singing for him as a child. After a few moments, Dean was snoring and Cas smiled at the lulled man laying under the covers.

He stared at him, watch his face change expression as his eyes shifted underneath his eyelids. He couldn’t describe the feeling he had when he watched Dean lost in his slumber. Mostly he just loved seeing Dean smile in his sleep. There wasn’t much he didn’t like about the Winchester. Castiel became invisible just before everyone came back to the room, whispering quietly as to not wake up Dean.

Before any of them knew it, the next day had begun.

"Dean, get up. Let’s go grab breakfast.” Sam nudged his brother. Dean grunted.

“It’s gonna be a long day.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot twist happens.

Dean scratched the top of his head, still groggy from a restless night. Sam handed him a cup of coffee and a donut. “So not ready for this.” Dean sipped his coffee, noticing how strong it actually was.

“Strong enough?” Sam asked, chuckling. Demian and Barnes giggled to themselves at the table while they ate their biscuits and gravy meal. 

After breakfast, Dean changed clothes and headed out the door with everyone else. During that time, Castiel showed up and wondered what was happening.

“Dean and I are gonna go to rehearsal for the costume contest.” Sam answered the angel. Castiel nodded.

Rehearsal was a pain for Dean. Routine wasn’t his thing when it came to normal human stuff. Sam chatted with a staff member while Castiel and Dean stood next to them.

“I was wondering if I could add someone to my group.”

“Sure. I’ll just need a name.” The female staff member asked.

“Castiel.” The angel responded. She nodded.

“Anything else?” Sam smiled.

“Well, yes. A friend of mine is proposing to his boyfriend and wondered if we could do that for him.” The womans face lit up.

“Oh my. What a wonderful thing your friend is doing. I’m so glad. Well, of course you can do that. I’ll hand you a microphone when its your turn during the show. For now, your number is 7 in the group category. See you at 5pm.” The woman smiled and handed a small note to Sam, the tall male placing the note in his pocket for later.

Dean asked Sam, “Any idea what we should do now?” Sam shook his head.

:“Nope, we can just whatever we want until 5. Demian and Barnes are having a day together, but I wanna see some panels and stuff so if you wanna go do other stuff, you can go right ahead.” Dean waved to Sam as the moose entered a panel room alone.

Dean sighed, wondering what to do now. He was going to go to the hotel room and catch up on sleep, but Cas was still there.

“What do you wanna do, Cas?” Dean asked.

“I’m not sure what there is I can do, Dean.” The hunter wiped his face, annoyed. After grabbing a pamphlet with the schedule, they decided on not going to any. Most of the panels were on fake folklore and fake hunting. They even found the scavenger hunt offensive in every way. So instead, they took a walk and chatted.

“So, how are things in Heaven, Cas?”

“Better, actually. After Bartholomew was imprisoned, many of my followers took over Heaven and rewrote the rules. I’ve done so many awful things, but I’m glad my brothers and sisters are starting to understand.” Castiel smiled at Dean.

“And yourself? How are things at the bunker?” Dean sighed.

“Honestly, better than I’d hoped. Sam and I have been doing family counseling and its been helping. Every week, we sit and talk about stuff we’ve been holding onto and its working out well.”

“And what about your grief counseling?” Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, pausing their walk. Dean turned to  face him.

“I’m having trouble with it. Each time I try to open the door to his room, I get this feeling of extreme sadness and guilt. I just run off to my room and cry. I don’t know how I’m gonna get through this, you know.” Dean sat down on the bench nearby. Castiel sat next to him, trying to comfort him. 

Dean placed his head into his hands. “I feel so shitty cause Kevin trusted me, ya know? Like he was family and I let him down.” Cas gently laid his hand on the hunters back, rubbing in a circular motion to calm Dean.

Before they knew it, it was almost 5. Dean and Castiel arrived at the costume contest room where Sam waited  "You guys ready for this?“

Dean shook his head, Cas repeating the movement. "Well, Barnes and Demian have front row seats. When we have our turn, I’m gonna be talking into the microphone and you guys can just stand there and be yourself."Cas looked at Sam with a worried look.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don’t mean literally, I mean act natural.” The first category was the walkon cosplayers one through six. As soon as a staff member shouted seven, Dean and Cas grew incredibly nervous. Dean hated people knowing his face. Made him feel anxious and judged.

Sam stood up, Dean and Cas next to him the angel being in the middle. A staff member handed him a microphone.

“There are no words to express the incredible enthusiasm that comes from these conventions. So many people come together for these and it just so happens the first people we met at the first convention met because of this book series. A young man who sell computers met a another who fixes copiers through a chatroom for the fans of the books. They met because of interest, but it became something more. I’d like for the both of them to come up here.” Sam spotted Demian and Barnes holding hands and walking onto the stage.

Dean accidentally brushed his hand against Castiels, both of them making awkward facial expressions before brushing hands together again, this time on purpose. 

Barnes grabbed the microphone from Sam. “Thanks.” Demian held Barnes’ free hand as he spoke. 

“I decided to do this, not because its been awhile, not because its hard to not see you everyday. But because it would be a wonderful dream that I have to see you when I wake up in the morning or when I laugh about something that happened at your work, or even if we ever decide to have a family.” Demian smiled as he covered his face, Barnes reaching into his pocket and opening in front of Demian, he kneeled, “Demian, will you marry me?”

Demian started crying, nodding and as Barnes stood up to receive a kiss, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand. It was truly a happy day for everyone.

The rest of the costume contest was incredible, even the sketch category.“I can’t believe that really happened. I know thats gonna be on the internet tomorrow.” Demian said, blushing.

The day was boring. They all went to dinner and chatted about their schedule before splitting up. They had agreed to meet at least one hour before the rave started and Dean wanted to be drunk enough for that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get really close in a bathroom. Sexual content included.

Dean wiped his face with his hand, feeling frustrated with how many local gas stations there were. The good part was that at least they didn’t run out of alcohol. After he grabbed a couple cases of the good stuff, he went back to the hotel room to watch some tv. Castiel, who would usually sit in that corner chair awkwardly, was not. Instead, the angel sat on the bed, right next to Dean. The television was set on Dean’s favorite show, Dr. Sexy, MD. He loved it when the drama was happening between a nurse and the doctor, it was always a thrill. Castiel asked for a drink and Dean gave him one without even thinking.

Dean hadn’t noticed, but Castiel started giggling after a few bottles of alcohol. Castiel’s laugh sounded different, too. Dean turned to see Castiel, blushing and seeming a little drunk.

“Crap, forgot you were a light weight.” Dean chugged the last bit of his fifth bottle and threw his bottle into the trash.

“’s ok, Dean.” The angel slurred his words. Dean watched Cas stand up, wobbling a bit before falling on his face. The hunter rushed over to the fallen angel as Cas turned onto his back, giggling.

“You know what, Dean.” Dean felt his heart beat speed up. “You’re a real attractive human.” The hunter cleared his throat.

“Alright buddy, time to sit up.” Dean tried to pull Cas off the floor and onto the bed, only to fall right on top of Cas, face to face.

“My brothers an’ sisters, they judge me ya know.” Castiel placed one of his hands gently on Dean’s face, his thumb carressing the clean shaven beard. “All ‘cause I like you.” Dean finally lost it. He had been so wrapped up in his feelings that he didn’t think about Cas’. Dean glanced at those lucious lips before returning his gaze to the angels’ blue eyes.

They inched closer together, Dean feeling the dizziness in his head. It had been a long time since he’d been drunk and he had actually missed it.

Dean’s phone on the bed began to ring. Sighing, Dean stood up and pulled his phone to his ear.

“What is it?” Dean shouted.

“Dude, did you forget? It’s time for the rave.” It was just Sam. Dean rubbed his forehead.

“Oh right.” Castiel giggled on the floor.

“Do you have a girl in there?” Sam asked.

“N-no. I’ll be there in a minute. Cas is just drunk.” After that sentence, Dean slammed his phone shut and pushed it into his pocket.

“We gotta go to the rave.” Castiel grunted as he stood up. Dean grabbed ahold of the angels hand.

“Whoa.” Cas chuckled.

Dean and Cas arrived at the rave 5 minutes later. The elevators were empty and there was hardly any traffic in the halls. Sam, Demian and Barnes were waiting outside the doors for them.

“Well, lets go shall we?” Sam said.

Sam spotted a cute raver at the glowstick booth and we went to say hello. Barnes and Demian stayed near one of the water coolers. Cas and Dean went to the middle of the room after taking off their jackets.

Dean guided Cas to the dancefloor. The music was loud, the lights were flashing and changed colors every few seconds. Dean was enjoying the moment as he began to dance. He watched Cas let go of his angel self and feel the music. Dean was growing a little closer to Castiel as he began to dance against Dean. 

After the rave, Demian and Barnes headed back to the hotel room to get some sleep. Sam left with that girl he met at the booth, which left Cas and Dean alone. 

“So, what now?” Castiel asked. He didn’t wanna go back to the room. The other guys might be busy in there.

“Well, I don’t know, but I gotta pee.” Dean headed towards the bathrooms while Cas followed. 

They entered the empty bathroom. As Dean went to a stall to take a leak, Castiel noticed a lock on the bathroom door. Quickly he turned it, making sure no one would come in.

After Dean exited the stall, Castiel pushed Dean against the floor.

“Cas, what are you-” The angel pressed his lips against the hunters. Dean didn’t think as he wrapped his arms around Cas, locking lips with him. Castiel feverishly and sloppily had a makeout session with Dean, before he reached his hand down to Dean’s jeans, feeling the hunters large erection.

Castiel smirked as Dean flipped them over, the hunter now over the angel. Dean stopped and pulled away from Cas for a moment. Castiel’s eyes were shadowed with lust. Dean lifted his knee up against Cas’ crotch, earning a moan from the angelic being beneath him. Dean began to kiss Castiel’s neck hungrily, wanting him to feel Castiel crumble with his touch.

Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Cas’ pants and reached his hand down into his underwear to feel a very hard, throbbing cock. Dean grabbed ahold of it, gently rubbing the tip of the head. Castiel groaned from the feeling. Castiel was sweating, thrusting his hips towards Dean’s hand. He wanted Dean to touch him more.

Dean slowly pumped Cas’ dick, receiving delicious sounds from the angel. Cas wasn’t satisfied though, so while Dean was busy with angel cock, Castiels hands guided their way to Deans jeans, undoing the button and zipper. As soon as Castiel started caressing the pulsing erection, neither of them could keep quiet. Their moans and their thrusts began to match up.

“Dean… I’m close." 

"Go ahead. I am too…” With that confirmation, their rode each others hands until both of them orgasmed, semen spilled out of their dicks and onto Castiel’s white shirt and blue tie.

Dean collapsed onto the cold hard floor of the hotel public bathroom, both of them panting from exhaustion.

Castiel began cleaning up immediately. “You should put that away.” Castiel stated as he took a paper towel with water and soap to his tie.

Embarrassed, Dean tucked away his penis before fixing his appearance in the mirror.

After both of them looked presentable, Dean looked at Cas.

“What is it?” Castiel asked as he finished cleaning his shirt.

“Nothin’. Lets go back to the room.” Castiel nodded, as Dean walked towards the door and unlocking it.


	6. Chapter 6: Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supernatural convention is over.

Demian and Barnes were passed out in their bed when Castiel and Dean arrived back in the room. Dean quietly took off his shoes and jacket before hopping into bed. Castiel sat on the edge of Dean’s bed. “Come here.” Dean whispered. Cas pulled off his shoes and coat before crawling underneath the covers with Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders as Cas cuddled against Dean’s chest. Cas hummed softly to Dean as they both fell asleep.

The next morning Dean and Cas woke up to three men chuckling and taking pictures of them. “What the?” Dean shouted as he sat up in bed.

“Looks like you had a long night huh?” Sam stated as he put his phone away and handed Dean a cup of coffee.

“Shut up, nerd.” Dean sipped his coffee. Cas rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable. 

“So, what is the plan for today?” Castiel asked, breaking the silence.

Sam sat down at the table as Demian and Barnes started eating their breakfast. “Well, were going to a photoshoot but besides that, we have nothing else to do. You guys can even leave if you want." 

Sam interrupted. "We have to be at the closing ceremonies to collect any prize that we might have won.” Dean nodded before smirking and taking another sip of his incredibly strong coffee.

“Well, see you guys. We’re already packed, all thats left is to send our keycard to the front desk for checkout.” Demian and Barnes waved at the boys and left.

“So, how was your night, Dean?” Sam persisted. 

“It was fine.”

“What did you do after the rave was over?”

Sam smirked. “I took a piss and went to bed. Why?” Cas became embarrassed and disappeared for a moment.

Sam chuckled and scratched his head. “Just wondering.”

Dean shoved all of his items in his duffle bag and set it next to Sams.

“Well, I’m gonna put the bags away in the car. I’ll see you in a few hours for the ceremony.” Dean waved his hand before Sam walked out the door. Dean exhaled and fell back onto the bed. He was definitely gonna hear about Cas later.

The rest of the day flew by as Castiel didn’t show up until the ceremony and Sam talked to the girl he met at the rave the night before and Dean sat at the bar drinking and ignoring everyone. 

“So, you excited to see if you won any awards?” Demian asked Dean. 

“I don’t care. Sammy wanted to know, I’m just here for him.” The ceremony was painfully annoying, Dean rolling his eyes at the chairmans speech.

“And now, its time for the awards from our costume contest.” Sam raises his hands up agressively.

“Finally.” Sam whispered to himself.

The awards came and went until the last one. “And we present our last award, ‘Most Realistic” that goes to Sam, Dean, and Castiel.“

Sam and Dean walked to the stage to accept their award which was a medal for all three of them. Castiel appeared just off the stage before Dean and Sam made it to the stage. Sam and Dean stood next to each other with Castiel a little too close to Dean of course.

Their awards hanging around their necks, they left the stage and out of the door. It was a long weekend but Dean finally felt happy that he attended.

"Wanna go next year?” Sam asked, sitting in the passenger seat of the impala. 

Dean shook his head, silently mouthing, “No.” Sam nodded as Dean started the car and drove out of the parking lot and back to the bunker.

Later that day, Dean rested in his room as he was searching for another hunt. Again, Castiel appeared sitting next to Dean on the bed.

“Where have you been?” Dean verbalized. 

“I was running an errand.” Castiel was holding a plastic bag and handed it to Dean.

Dean’s face brightened with excitement. “Oh my god, pie?” Dean looked at the bag before looking at Cas’ face. The hunter smiled as he pulled the collar of the angels trenchcoat to kiss him.


End file.
